The Needs of Ezra Fitz
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: What happens when Ezra Fitz is in the E.R. and the only person who can meet his needs is Dr. Aria Montgomery?


**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: I know what you are all thinking. Another one shot already? How amazing is Jason? haha**

**This would usually be the point where I would over share, but honestly? After last night and this morning, I'm just grateful Lex is no longer giving me the cold shoulder.**

**But what can I say? Guys can be idiots. haha**

**Anyway, she let me choose which one shot to post... Hope you like it!**

The Needs of Ezra Fitz

I walked into the quiet ER reading over a patients chart with a crease in my forehead and a frown on my face. It just doesn't add up, I sign loudly and rub my tired eyes.

I hear two interns giggling behind their station and look up at them to find them sneaking glances at a man in the corner.

The first thing I notice is that the man in the corner is incredibly gorgeous and the second is that he looks exceedingly uncomfortable. I discreetly read his surname on the board behind his bed before moving over to the nurses' station and retrieving his folder and slipping out of the ER.

I open the folder and read through the provided information; I feel the beginnings of an amused smile spread across my beautiful face. I would never be so unprofessional in my job that I would laugh at such a thing but I can't help but feel amusement radiating off my body.

I snap the folder shut and march into the ER and up to the giggling interns pausing behind them to listen to their conversation.

"I heard he can't get it down," one gossips to the other.

"Oh honey. I'd be happy to help with that." I roll my eyes at them both before letting out a long sigh.

"Out. Now." I demand with authority. They both spin around to face me in shock before they roll their eyes and turn back to their conversation.

"I said, out."

"Oh yea?" One demands, "On whose authority?"

"Your residents," I snap back. They both scoff "whatever, we haven't even meet our new resident yet." The first intern informs me.

"Yea and apparently she's a real bitch." The other offers up helpfully.

"I'm Dr. Montgomery, you're new resident. You must be Miss Berry and Miss Gorton. I would say it's a pleasure, but it's not."

They both gape at me open mouthed before Miss Gorton finds her voice; "It's Doctor."

"Not until I decide it is, and right now you sure as hell aren't acting like one. Out, now. Don't make me repeat myself _again_."

They both scurry off, not sparing a glance at me. No doubt they're running off to tell all the other interns that 'the bitch' is here.

I make my way over the patient whose name reads _Ezra Fitz_; I let my mind briefly mull over the girlish name before putting on my professional front and introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery. What seems to be the problem?" I ask with a kind smile on my face.

Blush instantly crawls up from his neck to his hairline as he struggles to string together words to form a sentence.

I smile reassuringly at him, before I notice the giggling interns are back and have multiplied. I pick up on the fact that the audience is making him uncomfortable and pull the pale blue curtain around the bed harshly.

I grab the stool, pull it right up to the bed and take a seat.

"What's the problem?" I repeat.

"Um. Well, last night I has some uh- female company and uh-" He starts off and I try to quell the jealous emotion rising within me.

"And everything was you know, fine. Until this morning. And now it won't go down." He motioned towards his erection before continuing, "I've tried everything."

"Well, not everything." I reply while running my tongue over my lips while letting my thoughts entertain the idea of his thick cock pounding into me, over and over, faster and deeper, his teeth nipping at my neck as my hands scrape down his back harshly.

I snap myself back to reality before I lose control. I gulp as I feel the familiar throbbing and wetness between my thighs. I clear my throat.

"I mean, you still obviously have other options. But they're not fun. Or pain free. So I'm going to have to ask you some questions first."

* * *

><p>I sit staring at his chart in the cafeteria biting down softly on my pen. I've tried everything, and yet nothing's working. I had him moved into a room by himself for privacy, because every time it seems to be getting better – it just shoots right back up.<p>

I sigh before getting up, collecting my things and exiting the cafeteria. I knock lightly on his door before entering.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

He just gives me a look as I shut the door behind me.

"No better, huh?" He just shakes his head in reply, letting his head fall back on the pillows.

"I'm going to have to order a MRI or something."

He just nods and stares ahead, "I understand."

"You know, you don't have to be embarrassed around me."

"I think this is your fault" He blurts out and I scrunch my eye brows in confusion, "huh?"

"You did all those procedures and I was _fine_, until I thought about you nak-" He stops himself short.

I feel my mouth fall open and I stand there gaping at him.

"I'm sorry. I jus-" he apologises, but before he can continue I grab his face in my hands and push my lips against his with force.

I move up onto the bed and straddle him; his hands immediately find my smooth hips before he bites down on my bottoms lip lightly.

I slip my tongue in his mouth, moaning as our tongues meet. His hands work on removing my scrubs, before I remove his hospital gown.

He trails kisses down my neck, before he slips my bra off and admires my body.

"As good as you imagined?" I ask with my eye brows raised.

"Better." He breaths out, before slamming our lips back together.

His hands cup my boobs, his fingers playing with my erect nipples before he brings his mouth down to my left boob, his tongue circling the nipple gently.

I squirm as I feel the wetness between my thighs increasing, and he moves his hands down to remove my panties before he pushes two fingers in, feeling my tight wet entrance.

I groan as he withdraws, "I can't wait any longer. I need you."

I giggle at him before reaching for my scrubs on the bed and pulling a condom out from the pocket and holding it up.

"You're prepared."

"Yea, well it was more of a fantasy... but."

He takes the condom from me and slips it on his cock before kissing me again, and flipping us over.

He swallows my cries of pleasure as he pushes into me; I start to move with him begging him to drive deeper.

I dig my nails into his back, before scraping them down his chest as our tongues battle. I moan as he continues to thrust into me with more force.

He moves his lips to my neck, biting down roughly before soothing it with his tongue.

He begins to gain speed as our breathing quickens and my walls start to tighten around his cock. It only takes a few more quick thrusts before we cum together.

He pulls out and collapses on the bed beside me bringing the sheet up to cover our naked bodies.

"Well, it worked." I move my eyes down to where his cock is laying under the sheets and giggle when I realise he's right.

"I didn't realise hospital's give this kind of service." I groan and throw my arm over my eyes, shaking my head gently.

"_That_ was the furthest thing from professional." He chuckles at me before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Maybe, but let's face it. You haven't really been that professional." I gape at him, blinking in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Montgomery, you've spent the whole day checking me out and _fantasising _about what we just did. I could tell. I mean, you were pretty obvious... especially when you moaned out loud a few times..."

I feel myself stat to blush when he leans forward for a longer kiss.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I raise my eye brows at him in curiosity.

"Nothing, why?"

"I'm going to take you out on a date. I mean, I know it's generally suppose to go date and then sex. But what is a guy suppose to do when a hot doctor throws herself at him?"

I punch him in the shoulder glaring.

"You were imagining me naked." I narrow my eyes at him, as he laughs loudly.

"I know, but you're gorgeous. Can you honestly blame me?"

"No, I guess not. Oh, and it's Aria."

"What?" He scrunches his brows together.

"If you're going to be taking me out, it's probably better you stop calling me 'Dr. Montgomery'."

He flashes a large smile at me before leaning in, his lips resting gently against mine.

"So, that's a yes?" He mumbles against my lips, and I kiss him in response.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, ok?"

I giggle before kissing him again, mumbling a 'yes' against his lips.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
